


Tommy Hilfiger Says Hi

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: He knows he’s going to regret this later, when they’re both sober and trying to act like they didn’t suck face. Last he checked, they were best bros. They play basketball together and punch each other’s arms; completely normal, heterosexual activities. What they’re doing now doesn’t really pass Hendery’s “this isn’t gay” checklist.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	Tommy Hilfiger Says Hi

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t not write something after the Misfits track video, so hi take this Johndery. oo rare.

Oh. _Sweet Jesus_. 

Johnny’s gotta know how to tie a cherry stem with his tongue. One thing’s for sure, he’s tying Hendery’s guts into an aroused heap with his tongue DDR. 

The moment Hendery dares to extend his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, Johnny sucks on it. Hendery’s pretty sure he just ascended into the astral plane, his eyes rolling up until he’s possessed for a good second, the pads of his fingers raking up Johnny’s back, and the same moan he reserves for straight up _orgasmic_ ice cream bubbling out of his chest. 

Okay, maybe Hendery’s fucking zooted. 

And he has the munchies, for, like, Johnny’s face. 

He knows he’s going to regret this later, when they’re both sober and trying to act like they didn’t suck face. Last he checked, they were best bros. They play basketball together and punch each other’s arms; completely normal, heterosexual activities. What they’re doing now doesn’t really pass Hendery’s “this isn’t gay” checklist. 

Well, it’s not his fault! This is a whole gay set-up. 

Johnny finally got some weed from his plug for the weekend, so, naturally, he invited Hendery to smoke and skate at an abandoned skatepark. It would actually be a pretty nice place if it weren’t for the heroin needles and graffiti (besides, Hendery thinks the colorful penises and aggressively vulgar words add character). The palm trees that stretch into the sky, chain link fences with thick overgrown weeds twining in and out of their metal rhombuses, and an almost clear sky all make it aesthetic. 

And bless those weeds! Johnny didn’t want the interior of his Land Rover to smell, so they’re straight up going at it in the open, with a crisp breeze playing in their hair and sun dancing on their skin. 

Anyway. Johnny decided to wear his most lethal outfit yet today. Shirt unbuttoned, sweatpants accentuating that slappable ass, and every chain he owns around his neck. It’s a dizzying change from his usual mismatched hoodie/beanie combo. 

The worst part is his underwear. You may be thinking “how does Hendery know what underwear Johnny is wearing?” The thing is, Johnny desperately needs to put the untied strings of his sweatpants to use. Tommy Hilfiger says hi. It’s attention-catching, the pristine white waistband of Johnny’s boxers peeking over his pitch-black sweats. How would he expect Hendery to _not_ keep looking? 

Looking at his waist was gay enough, but Johnny really has to be ripped, too. His tummy just looks so… _lickable._

So, Hendery was ogling. He was ogling, a little horny, and high as fuck. That’s why such nonsense as “dude, what if we kissed?” came out of his mouth. 

It was unexpected, but also a little predictable that Johnny would roll on over and lean over Hendery’s frame, palms splayed over the hot white metal of his hood, and say, “I dunno, why don’t we find out?” 

Ten minutes into their make-out session, Hendery still isn’t sure whether that was a joke or not. 

He is sure that Johnny’s the best kisser he’s experienced. At this point, they’re a little sloppy and desperate, clashing teeth every now and then, but Johnny’s technique is unreal and his chapstick tastes like peppermint. 

Hendery’s so addicted that he chases when Johnny pulls away, only to be held in place by his neck. “Johnny,” he sighs. 

“Hm.” Johnny isn’t done, though. He’s licking coyly at Hendery’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to it. 

“Is this… um…” 

A large, warm hand sneaks under Hendery’s shirt, rubbing at his hip and pulling him closer to Johnny’s body. “Is this…?” Johnny prompts. Then he starts kissing his neck wetly, as if that’ll help. 

“Like. I don’t know, dude.” Hendery tangles a hand into Johnny’s soft hair, noting that it smells like aloe and watermelon. He’ll have to borrow his shampoo sometime. “Are things gonna be awkward?” 

“What?” A loud smooch. “No.” Another. “Why, you wanna stop?” 

“No! No,” Hendery says, grabbing onto Johnny’s hair _just_ to make sure he won’t stop. That would totally suck. 

Johnny chuckles, breath fanning over Hendery’s hot skin. “Then don’t ruin the mood.” He lets go of Hendery’s hip and oh! _Oh_. That’s a big hand. On Hendery’s crotch. 

“Wait,” Hendery gasps, hips twitching toward Johnny’s touch. “Are we gonna fuck?” 

Johnny smiles and abandons Hendery’s neck to give him a sweet kiss. Way too sweet to be heterosexual. “Only if you want.” 

So, Hendery’s pants are around his ankles before he can change his mind. It’s not his proudest moment, he has to say. Bare ass against the hood of a Land Rover, hands curled into fists at the small of Johnny’s back, moaning all silly against Johnny’s sweat-slick chest while his cock is stroked, it’s honestly really gay. 

When Johnny reaches into his sweats to pull his cock out, Hendery nearly faints. He swears he sees little Tweetie birds flying around his head. Of course he’s seen Johnny’s cock before, but it was flaccid and Hendery wasn’t staring. That would be weird. Now, it’s fully hard and pink, and about 1.5 times bigger than Hendery’s. 

If his cheeks weren’t already red from summer heat and his best friend’s… ahem… _ministrations,_ they would definitely redden with embarrassment—or even turned-on-ness—at the size of Johnny’s cock. 

“Ah,” he sighs, grabbing handfuls of Johnny’s tacky shirt when Johnny rolls his hips forward, rubbing their hot erections together. 

Sex with his best friend should _not_ feel this good. Fuck God. Why did he make nature like that? 

“Oh, oh. Yes!” Hendery really can’t keep his mouth shut right now. Johnny’s cock, even simply rubbing against his, feels better than pussy. Better than _pussy!_ Who would’ve thought? Also, his brain-to-mouth filter is currently in his cock. It has no use there. 

Johnny adds his hand to the mix, wrapping it around both their dicks and stroking. It has Hendery squeezing his thighs around Johnny’s hips and crying out with pleasure. 

Then, Hendery does the gayest thing of all. He looks up at Johnny with wide, pretty eyes like a begging puppy, puckering his lips. 

Johnny would probably laugh if he weren’t about to nut and, hey! Hendery’s getting there too, curling his toes in his sneakers at the familiar euphoric feeling. 

They kiss, a sensual, wet kiss, and Hendery cums right then, moaning into Johnny’s mouth. If the erratic thrusts and deep groan say anything, Johnny must be cumming, too. How romantic.

They come down from their high with foreheads pressed together, breath mingling. Hendery, finding the silence a little too weird, drawls an airy “well, damn.” 

At this, Johnny laughs. “Well, damn.” 

Maybe they should do this again sometime. Hendery would have to add it to his list of “activities that aren’t gay at all.” 

  
  



End file.
